bloodbattaliongamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Familiar Tier List/PvP/@comment-68.11.53.155-20140217231927/@comment-9912971-20140220054646
There are some familiars that I think still could be shuffled around. I'm open to suggestions on specific familiars people feel really are better or worse than their rankings, but they should make a good case for it. I do agree that co-op combos are excellent passive abilities, but for a familiar such as Otrera, she is statistically weaker than Helmbold the Juggernaut and uses a weaker version of the same skill. I feel that being an attacker with an "adjacent foes" ability that won't be used until turn 3 or 4 already makes Helmbold a fairly mediocre familiar, despite having rather high HP for a Rare-EP. I would normally have placed her a tier below him, but I felt the co-op ability brought her up a tier to be roughly equivalent to him. The same reasoning was applied to a few other familiars, like Gigante (his skill and auto-damage don't do quite as much damage as Bagoc, but as a healer he has an extra skill charge, so it balances him out). On the other hand, for the comparison between Dagon and Gemini, all Champions get 2 skill charges at final form, so Dagon loses his extra skill charge advantage at that point, so due to lower agility (and lack of ranged auto-damage) I dropped him a rank, despite being a very strong familiar. The main familiars that might need some moving around are the countdown familiars, especially the lancers. I ranked them together because countdown moves are generally easy to dispel in 4 turns, but as lancers they do decent auto-damage even when silenced. Lancelot does the most summon damage, Siegfried does the most auto-damage and Gawain is the only one with paralyze (generally better than a DoT affliction, IMO). When it comes to the top tiers, though, I think those ranks should be held by familiars that have high skill damage, high auto damage, high utility, have good range and the highest agility ratings. If they have combos that are reliant on other familiars to use, that's a nice bonus. One of the downsides for the Zodiac champions with summons is that they can't take advantage of their dual-charge in PvP. Dual-charges (and 75% damage reduction) add a lot of value to the Zodiac shield familiars, but on the other hand, 3 of them are limited to targeting one adjacent familiar per turn if their brigade doesn't accompany their co-op familiars. They also tend to be slower than the summon familiars they can counter. Their co-op moves have potential to do great damage, but they don't have guaranteed damage at the push of a button in the same manner as Dolgo or Ghislandi. Both of those familiars are among the best in the game, skill-wise, but rarely act before turn 3, leaving them open to damage from summons, afflictions and Sonic Tremor that can possibly kill them before they get within range. I'm totally open to more discussion on the topic, though. For the most part, I simply felt the tier list on the BBros Wiki site is fairly helpful, so I compiled this list because no one else had seemed interested in doing so. Now that the coding is done, it's fairly easy to shuffle things around, but I didn't want anyone to mess with it while I was entering all the information one familiar at a time.